


The Affairs of Others

by catiemo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is the new girl in school and immediately becomes infatuated with Jack Nappier. With the help of their friends and a party, the two finally talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A HS AU written for Tumblr User bezoomnydevotchka

            When Harley Quinn walked into the school commons, Jack Napier was 100% sure he’d never seen her before. He would have remembered someone so beautiful. And that in and of itself was weird for Jack; he didn’t normally think of women as beautiful. He preferred them smoking hot or sexy, but there was something about this petite blonde that had piqued his interest.

            “Earth to Joker,” his friend John waved a hand in front of his face, regaining his attention, “so, new girl, huh?”

            “Yeah, she’s cute,” Jack said, trying to underplay the attraction. John laughed because he could always see through Jack’s bullshit.

            “Dude, she doesn’t look like the kind of girl who’d go for you. No offense, man, just trying to keep you from getting too hung up on her.”

            “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jack said, sparing her one last glance before returning his full attention to his unfinished algebra homework, even though he knew he wouldn’t finish it in time for third period.

 

            Harley was nervous for her first day. Of course she was. She had come early specifically to find her classes and locker so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. She really wanted to make a good first impression.

            By the time the bell rang for first period, Harley knew exactly where she was going and wound up being the second person in the room. The other was a guy with toned muscles, unruly hair and a smile that could entice the most cautious person to do something reckless.

            When he turned that smile on Harley, she fell hard. She didn’t even care that she didn’t know this guy’s name, she wanted him. She’d never felt this way about anyone before, and it was a little terrifying.

            She looked away and chose a seat three rows directly behind him so that she wouldn’t be subjected to that distraction during class. As the rest of the students filed in, the teacher began writing something on the board about mitochondria and Harley panicked for a moment because it reminded her that she was _really_ bad at biology.

            “You look nervous.”  Harley turned to see a girl sitting next to her. She was tall and curvy in all the right places, but the first thing Harley noticed was her bright red hair. “I’m Pam,” she said, “but you may hear some jerks call me Ivy.”

            “Why?” Harley asked, forgetting her manners.

            “It’s a long story, but I’ll tell it to you sometime.”  
            “Okay,” Harley was becoming intrigued.  
            “So, you got a name fresh meat?”

            “Oh,” she laughed, “I’m Harley.”

            “Well, Harley, buckle in, ‘cause you’re gonna be my lab partner and it’s going to be a crazy ride.”

 

            By the time the bell rang at the end of class, Harley learned that the grinning boy was named Jack and that she would probably only pass the class with Pam’s help. Second period English was fairly straight forward and forgettable, but third period she had psychology where she was forced to sit (via a very strict seating chart) next to Jonathan Crane.

            It’s not that John was _total_ skeeze, but when he met someone new, he had to hit on them a little bit. When he saw that the new girl occupying the seat next to him, the first words out of his mouth were “what’s happening, hot stuff?”

            “Well, some guy I’ve never met is quoting a movie about three decades too late,” Harley quipped, laughing at her own joke.

            “Touché, Miss Quinn.”

            “You know who I am?”

            “Everyone does. This school’s not that big and word travels fast. Heard you were getting buddy-buddy with Ivy; how’s that going for ya?”

            “ _Pam_ seems perfectly nice. She also said that only jerks call her Ivy, so I’m going to assume you’re a jerk.”

            “Well, that’s a good assumption to make in my case. I wear that badge with honor. It means people are afraid of me.”

            “I’m not afraid of you,” Harley giggled. She could tell the rest of the semester was going to be a nightmare if she had to put up with this every day.

 

            When she got to lunch, she immediately spotted Pam sitting alone at a table, so she joined her there. “So I met one of your jerks,” she said as way of greeting as she sat down.

            “Which one?” Pam ask flatly.

            “Jonathan Crane?” The name came out more like a question.

            “Oh yeah, well, he started the whole thing.”

            “Does this mean you’re going to tell me the story now?” Harley asked taking a bite of her sandwich. She had never been very subtle.

            “I suppose it does. Freshman year there was a rather unfortunate…incident. I was making out with John’s sister in the park and we weren’t really paying attention and would up getting poison ivy all over. John found out, and since he couldn’t tease his sister about it, he took it out on me.”

            “That’s harsh,” Harley said, practically shoving the last few bites of her sandwich into her mouth.

            “I’m mostly over it, but it’s ruined my chances of hooking up with anyone.”

            “Well they’re missing out.”

            “Thanks. You know, you’re alright.”

            “You’re not so bad yourself, Pam.”

            “So, I saw you staring at the back of the joker’s head during bio.”

            “Who?”

            “Jack Napier. Trust me, you are not his type.”

            “And how do you know?”

            “Listen, you’re cute what with your pig tails and everything, but Jack likes his conquests a little more…out there. Speak of the devil,” she gestured toward the food line before returning to her own lunch. Harley looked at Jack and sighed. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

            “I can’t help it.” Harley turned back to Pam. “Tell me about him.”

            “He’s probably the most interesting person I’ve ever met. He’s always doing crazy things. Last year he broke into the school and stole the toilet paper from all the bathrooms.”

            “Oh my god, that’s hilarious!”

            “He also is John’s best friend.”

            “Oh,” Harley’s face fell. “Is he as much of a horn dog as John?”

            “Nah. He’s more of a serial monogamist. This is the longest he’s been single since I can remember.”

            “Hmmm….wouldn‘t take him for the relationship type.”

            “He’s really just a big softy. He likes having someone to devote his attention to.”

            “You ever date him?”

            “Don’t make me laugh. He’s way too scrawny. I like my girls curvy and my boys muscular.”

            The bell rang before Harley could learn any more about Jack. When the girls went their separate ways, Harley couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Pam didn’t think Jack was interested in her.

           

            Seventh period found her in the gym playing doubles badminton with Jack as her partner. She had to admit, he was good, but she was better. As they were putting away their equipment at the end of class, Jack said “we make a pretty good team.”

            “Yeah, we do,” Harley giggled. They separated to go to the locker rooms. As Jack changed his clothes, Bruce Wayne started to tease him.

            “Dude, you gonna bang that Harley chick?”

            “That’s really none of your business, Bruce.” Jack replied, but he couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks.

            “Oh, I think someone’s got a little crush.”

            “Just shut up, okay?”

            Bruce shoved Jack. “Why don’t you make me, lover boy.”

            By now most of the class was in the hall waiting to go to their last class of the day, so Jack took a risk and grabbed the small switch blade from his pocket. “Maybe I will,” he said in a calm voice.

            Bruce backed away with his arms raised. “Okay, whatever. It’s cool man. Sorry.”

            “Damn right,” Jack muttered under his breath as he put the knife back in his jeans. He put the lock back on his locker just as the bell rang to release the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because this was the best way to break up the work

The next few weeks pretty much consisted of Harley pining away over Jack while Pam patiently listened. It only got worse when posters for the prom started appearing around the school.

            “Listen,” Pam said at lunch one day, “there’s a party this weekend at John’s house; Jack’s sure to be there and I think I can swing us an invite. You could actually talk to the guy.”

            “Really? That’d be great!”

            “Cool, so I’ll talk to John in Algebra and get us in. You do have some appropriate party clothes, right?”

            “Define ‘party clothes’”

            “You’re hopeless. Come over to my house around four on Saturday, we’ll get you all sexified.”

            “Okay,” Harley said, though she was a little nervous because the stuff Pam wore to school was already pushing the limits of the dress code and she wasn’t sure she’d be comfortable in what Pam deemed “appropriate party attire.”

 

            Jack and John were hanging in John’s basement after school, gorging on pizza rolls and listening to a classic rock station. “So Ivy’s bringing that Harley chick to my party on Saturday,” John said, shoving another roll into his mouth.

            “Really? I was under the impression that you weren’t exactly friendly with either of them.”

            “Well, when someone offers to bring a case of beer, you kinda have to let them. Besides, I think she’s over the whole ivy incident by now. Hell, I might even score with her.”

            “Fat chance,” Jack laughed, “You’re really not her type.”

            “I think I might be drunk Pam’s type.”

            “Well, you can try, dude.”

            Jack was trying hard not to show how happy he actually was about Harley being there. It meant he could actually talk to her. John had known him long enough that he noticed and he wouldn’t let it go. “I don’t even think Harley drinks, man. She’s pretty straight-laced.”

            “Who said I’d need to get anyone drunk?” Jack snapped, stealing the last pizza roll from John’s place.

            “Just letting you know; didn’t want you getting involved with someone without knowing their shortcomings.”

            “I’m going to ignore the fact that you just called not drinking a shortcoming.”

            “To each his own,” John said, throwing the empty paper plate at Jack.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday finally came and Harley was getting nervous. She got dressed that morning, making sure to wear her most provocative underwear (because she didn’t want to get caught in her cotton bra and panties). She passed the day on her computer, resolutely avoiding her mom in the hopes that she could get out of doing chores.

            When it came time to leave for Pam’s, she left shouting “remember I’m staying at Pam’s tonight,” over her shoulder.

            “Have fun,” her mom’s call was cut off by the slamming door and Harley took her time driving to Pam’s because she knew Pam would tease her if she were early (or even on time).

            She knocked on Pam’s door and was greeted by her friend beaming wildly as she grabbed her arm and tugged the smaller girl into the front hall and up the stairs. When Harley was finally able to take in her surroundings, she was shocked. “Why are we in a bathroom?” she asked.

            “Because we’re going to dye your hair,” Pam said with an almost wolfish grin.

            “No way,” Harley squeaked, “I like being blonde.”

            “Oh, don’t be such a baby. I just want to put a little red at your tips.”

            “Well, I suppose that would be okay,” Harley hedged.

            “Great,” Pam said, practically shoving Harley so she was sitting backwards on the toilet seat. Less than an hour later, Harley was gaping at her hair in the mirror. She had re-done her trademarked pig tails, but they seemed different now; less cute, yet more attractive somehow.

            “I love it,” she kept saying, fluffing one of the pigtails with her hand, “I really love it.”

            “Well that’s good, cause unless you cut your hair, you’re stuck with it.”     

            They moved into Pam’s room and Harley looked around while Pam pulled what appeared to be a scary amount of leather from her closet. The room was green, and not subtle, barely there green, but bright jade green all over the walls with olive green bedding and plants everywhere.

            “These should all fit you,” Pam said, throwing the pile of clothes on the bed and regaining Harley’s attention. “Pick something you like, but if it doesn’t match, I reserve the right to change it.”

            “Deal,” Harley giggled.

            Harley went through the pile, immediately discarding a top that was practically a bra, a skirt that would barely cover her ass, and fishnet stockings. She finally settled on some tight black jeans and a red corset top. She knew it would show off her figure, and the fact that it was so revealing gave her a slight thrill.

            “Would you mind…” Harley trailed off, gesturing vaguely to the door.

            “Oh, come on. I may like girls, but I don’t like _all_ girls.”

            “Okay,” Harley said and began stripping down while Pam put the rejected clothes away. When Pam finally paid her attention again, she let out a quiet “damn,” followed by a more level “I knew you were hiding a hot bod underneath those school marm clothes.”

            “Hey, don’t diss my clothes,” Harley argued half-heartedly. “But I have to admit,” she continued, turning to see herself better in the full-length mirror on the door, “I look pretty good.”

            “You’re going to look even better when I do your make-up.”

            “There’s a line,” Harley said, “but I think I’m going to let you cross it. Don’t be offended if I ruin it; I hate make up and I always forget I have it on.”

            “Alright, you big baby; sit down and let me work my magic.”

            And it was practically magic to Harley. When Pam was done, she had an intense smokey eye and very red lips. She didn’t look like herself anymore. “Holy shit,” she whispered.

            “Told you I was good,” Pam smirked. “Come on, let’s go get dinner; my treat.”

            “You’ve done enough for me. I’m buying dinner.”

 

            They ended up eating at this little diner that Pam said was the best in town, and after eating a burger and hash browns, Harley had to agree. They split a piece of pie for desert and then lingered over sodas until Pam deemed it late enough to head to the party.

            When they got there, it was around eight and there were about five cars parked outside the rather impressive Napier home. Harley hadn’t expected Jack to be rich, but then, there was a lot she didn’t know about the guy.

            Pam pulled a case of Bud light from the back seat before leading the way into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

            Jack was on his third beer by the time the girls walked in the front door. He wouldn’t admit it later, but he felt a sense of relief that they had actually showed up. He was even more relieved when he saw the beer in Pam’s hand because it meant John wouldn’t kick them out.

            He stayed where he was, perched on the stairs, despite the fact that the wall quickly blocked Harley from his view; he didn’t want to seem too eager.

            A few minutes later, he was joined by Jack who was complaining about striking out with a girl from his English class who had only come because her friend insisted. “Dude, why not try with the friend?”

            “Well, the friend in question is Edward Nigma.”

            “Oh, good luck with that,” Jack said, swigging from his beer as a show of sympathy. It was one thing to be hit on by a guy, but Edward was so intense that anyone who was unlucky enough to earn his affection ended up with notes in their lockers and, if he also had your number, text messages at least five times a day.

 

            After another few minutes, Pam dragged Harley into the living room and began dancing with her. Harley was a little timid at first, but as she kept drinking her beer and following Pam’s lead, her hips began to move in a way that definitely had Jack interested.

            “Stop staring,” John said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

            “Pam dressed her,” he said, turning back to John, “And she looks about ten times hotter in those clothes than Pam ever did.”

            “I don’t know, man, Pam is pretty hot.”

            “Good luck, man,” Jack said, slapping John on the back and going to the kitchen for another beer.

            When he came back, Harley was leaning against the wall, staring at her beer. Jack figured John had gotten Pam to go off somewhere. He really didn’t want to think about it, but he made a mental note to thank him later if things went well.

            He practically slid up to her and greeted her with a simple, “Hey, Harley,”

            “Hey, Jack,” she said, smiling up at him through her eyelashes.

            “Where’d Pam go?”

            “Pretty sure she’s about half way down John’s pants by now.”

            “Sounds like Jack,”

            “Sounds like Pam. For all she claims she has a “type” I get the sense she’d go after anything that moves.”

            “You hear why Jack calls her Ivy?”

            “Yeah,” Harley giggled again, “that must have sucked.”

            “But enough about our horny friends; I want to know more about you. We don’t really get to talk much on class.”

            “Well, what do you want to know?”

            “Everything.”

 

            And so the two of them talked about Harley’s old school and her family before Jack went to get them more beer. When he returned, they talked about their life goals and plans for after high school. When Harley said she felt warm, they moved to the swing in the back yard, which was blissfully, empty.

            “So,” Jack said as they sat down, “when you’re a psychiatrist, could you analyze me?”

            “You’d choose me over John?”

            “Dude, he’s got a lot of growing up to do before he can psychoanalyze anyone. You sit next to him in class, you must have noticed that.”

            “Well, I wasn’t going to say anything…” they both collapsed into a fit of laugher that lasted longer than would have been considered strictly normal and Harley snorted. It was all so easy, talking to Jack. She simultaneously felt like she had known him forever and like she wanted to keep learning more about him.

            As they kept talking, she felt a haze slip around her from the alcohol. Before she realized what she was doing, her head was on Jack’s shoulder and she was giggling and repeating things like “I’m drunk. I think I’m drunk. Are you drunk? You’re so drunk.” Jack just laughed indulgently and wrapped his arm around her.

            Eventually, Harley began to complain that she was cold, so Jack led her inside which was significantly less occupied. Jack checked the time and noted that it was three am; they’d talked longer than he thought.

            He placed Harley on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. When he came back, she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around her and left the water on the floor near her head before walking down to the basement so he could crash.

 

            Harley woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. She was in a strange house and too-tight clothes constricting her chest. Memories of the party came back in slow spurts and from what she pieced together she figured that Pam wandered off pretty early and Jack had kept her company the rest of the night. Her chest warmed a bit at the thought that he must have put the blanket on her and when she noticed the water on the floor, she knew he had to have put it there.

            She drank the water as she slowly stretched her sore muscles and adjusted her clothes where they had twisted or bunched. When she decided that standing up wasn’t going to make her vomit, she began to search for any signs of life, still nursing the bottle of water as she walked around the house.

            The living room was empty, the front hall ditto. In the kitchen she found a pizza that looked like it could grow a new life form or two, but it too was devoid of people.

            She peeked her head into the garage, not really expecting to see anyone, but knowing that a lot of people had spent the party out there. She closed it again and headed to the basement door. She didn’t know what the basement was like, so she tread lightly so she wouldn’t wake someone up if they were sleeping.

            When she reached the bottom step, she saw a pair of old couches and a bean bag chair set up in a circle and a door with a scarecrow on it, so she knew that must be John’s room (Jack had told her the origin of that nickname last night, but she couldn’t remember it now).

            She looked over the room again and noticed a lump on one of the couches; a lump with very unruly hair that she would recognize anywhere. Jack popped his head out from under the blanket and met Harley’s eyes. “What time is it?” he asked sleepily.

            “About ten,” Harley replied, “sorry for waking you.”

            “Nah, it’s okay,” Jack said, “but if you wanted, you could join me,” and god help her, Harley walked around to the front of the couch and slid under the blanket Jack held up and into his waiting arms. “This is nice,” he said, nuzzling his face into her now loose pigtails.

            “It is,” she sighed, relaxing against him.

            “You know Pam and John are in his room, right?”

            “I figured. She wouldn’t have left without me.”

            “She’s a good friend, despite what people say.”

            “Yeah, though how she does anything in these clothes, I have no clue.”

            “Well, they look good on you.”

            “That was the point. I would have been happier in something a little…looser.”

            “Hey, you look good in anything.”

            “You really think so?”

            “Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

            “You’re sweeter than people give you credit for.”

            “I’m also a little crazier than you give me credit for.”

            “I’ve heard stories. Like the time you borrowed your dad’s motorcycle and joined the homecoming parade wearing a toga.”

            “I don’t recommend that; it’s very cold.” Harley giggled at that and they fell back into a comfortable silence and soon they were both asleep.

 

            They were woken up around noon by Pam and John turning on the light and yelling “Wake up sleepy heads!”

            Harley groaned and fell off the couch trying to stretch. “Careful Harley,” Pam said while the guys chuckled lightly.

            “I’m okay,” Harley said pulling herself to a standing position.

            “Let’s go get something to eat,” John said, leading the way up the stairs.

            They ate peanut butter sandwiches at the counter while talking about last night. “Well, I had fun,” John said, winking in Pam’s direction. Pam gave him a light shove and a small laugh. “You two didn’t get up to anything too unsavory on my couch, did you?”

            “I spent the night up here,” Harley explained, “and we never meant to fall back asleep.”

            “Not that it’s any of your business,” Jack added almost sternly.

            “Whatever,” John shoved the rest of his third sandwich into his mouth.

           

            After about an hour of pointless chatter, Pam decided it was time to leave. “It’s been fun, boys, but we really should get going. John, can you help me find my phone? I’m pretty sure it’s somewhere in that mess you call a room.”

            “Sure thing, Pam,” John said, leading her out of the kitchen.

            “They’re trying to give us privacy,” Harley pointed out.

            “Yup,” Jack agreed, “and I’m grateful.” He put his hand over Harley’s on the counter. “It’s been really good getting to know you.”

            “Back at you; you’re a good guy.”

            “Could I get your number?”

            “Only if I can get yours,” Harley teased, handing Jack her phone. “Just call yourself.”

            When they had successfully exchanged numbers, Jack got serious again. “I don’t know where this is going; I only know that I want it to go somewhere.”

            Jack leaned in and kissed her lightly. It was simple and sweet and lasted just the right amount of time. Harley felt herself melting and she decided that she definitely wanted this to go somewhere.


End file.
